


A Place Right Down the Road

by NiightCrayon



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, I wanna do multiple chapters, Joey Susie and Julie are here too but idk how to tag them, M/M, Other, So does Jake, and wrap it all up yknow, but anyway Jed Olsen works at blockbuster so look at this, kind of, to connect to the lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/pseuds/NiightCrayon
Summary: Frank works morning shifts at a gas station- how else do you think he makes money for his weapons and bribes? Stealing? That’s only half of it. But one day somebody becomes a regular every morning at opening- seems he’s there for more than his casual morning coffee, though.Takes place in 1997, where 19 year old Frank Morrison still kept up with the occasional stealing deals with his pals, but hasn’t committed “the crime” yet.





	A Place Right Down the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shorknado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/gifts).

> This is for my girlfriend who has wrote the best ghostfrank fic and everybody should love

On a typical Monday morning, Frank Morrison woke to the lack of sun shining. Classic Ormond- freezing cold and no sign of heat anywhere. Even the sun hides from the chills. 

But Frank was awake for a more important reason than some breakfast- it was 6am and his shift at the Esso a couple blocks away started at 7. Considering the distance between his house and the gas station, he had to get moving. 

He slid out of bed, already in the jeans from the day before and decided eh, why not wear them today. He slipped on his grey hoodie and slid on his old converse. He could really use a new pair, but didn’t want to walk all the way into town. Too much trouble. After a handful of poutine, he headed straight to work.

It started off like always- clocking in, waving off the person before him, and sitting there. People were awake at this time in Ormond, sure, especially with school going on, but not many people stopped by. He knew that after his shift, Susie, Julie, and Joey would be waiting for him by pump 4. For now, he sat and waited. Most people who wanted gas or coffee went to the bigger and more popular Petro-Canada directly in town, so his shifts were typically boring. 

A customer arrived around 20 minutes into his shift and Frank internally groaned. Who the fuck is interrupting his internal monologue on how he was gonna cuss out the principal once his friends graduated? He glanced over to the coffee station to see a man, and if Frank could guess, the guy was only taller than him by a couple inches. Which really said something considering his basketball coach told Frank that if he were any shorter, he wouldn’t be on the team. Not like it mattered after being kicked out, but Frank thought of it from time to time. 

The man walked over to the counter and placed down a cup of over-sugared coffee and a couple of kinder eggs. Disgusting. Frank looked up to look at this human disgraces face, only to see it was a fairly attractive man- slight stubble, shorter hair pulled back into a high ponytail and a few stragglers from it gracefully strewn about his forehead. A pair of round glasses placed upon his face and this man looked like a model if he cleaned up a bit- and if he were taller. Frank tried to look uninterested. 

“Is this all for you today,”

Frank typed the barcode for the coffee in and scanned the rest. 

“Yes! I can’t wait to drink this coffee- I’ve never had Tim Hortons, it’s exciting,” 

Frank looked at him questioningly. Oh boy, a god damned foreigner. That’s the only explanation. Even Frank has tried timmies a couple times, even if he despises it. And by the sound of it this foreigner is straight up pissing him off with his naive nature. The man started talking again, unfortunately, even though he had all of his purchased items. 

“I work at the blockbuster down the road- we never get any customers either, so it makes sense why this place is dead silent. So silent… maybe I’ll come back tomorrow. The name is Jed by the way. Jed Olsen,” 

“Jed” smiles in a way that made Frank shiver slightly- something about it was off. It was… interesting. This handsome man might’ve catched his interest, but Frank remained silent as Jed waved and walked out the door. 

He looked out the window at the man who continued to walk down the street. Frank wondered if he owned a car. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued the day as usual. Later Joey and Susie met him outside, informing Frank that Julie wasn’t at school today. Something about today’s atmosphere made his breath hitch and spin chill- Frank instructed the two of them to get in Joey's car to drive to Julie’s. 

It turned out she was just sick- a common cold, but her step dad worried it would be something more and she was told to stay home. Must have got it from Susie a couple weeks ago- or atleast, that’s what Julie thinks. Susie apologizes plenty, and Franks shoulders relaxed. He continues the day as normal. 

The next day, Frank repeated the routine- but walked a little bit faster to work. He arrived 5 minutes early, to the appreciative sigh of his coworker. She thanked him, said something about biology homework, and sprinted to her car. He barely caught any of what she said, clocking in, and staring at the door. 

The same time as yesterday came the man of the hour. Jed walked in, and caught Franks stare, smiling brightly and waving to him. Frank didn’t move a muscle. 

He set down his coffee, and this time, six kinder eggs instead of three. Frank scoffed- this man was gonna take their supply, and freight didn’t come in until Saturday. 

Jed inhaled to start speaking, but Jed hurriedly spoke over him. 

“You said you worked at the blockbuster, right?” 

Frank stared at him- Jed blinked a few times, taken aback, before giving a wide smile once more and leaning closer to Frank. It caused his face to heat up, and Frank hated it. 

“Yes, I do! I work 11am to 5pm, a long but dutiful shift, hm?” 

“Didn’t that place shut down two weeks ago because of… yknow… and aren’t you new here? The fuck you mean you have a full time job? And what’s with those stupid fucking glasses, you look ridiculous.” 

All of the thoughts Frank had stored from the past day flowed quickly out of his mouth- no control or anything to stop him whatsoever. Jed kept his grin and chuckled under his breath. Frank hated that he noticed everything about the man, but he was intriguing Frank wondered if he lead the sort of outlaw life like him and his friends. 

“Oh, yes! I moved here a month ago- almost moved out from the few murders around town. But luckily the Ormond Report gave me the opportunity to write up on them. It’s a golden dream! Don’t you think?” 

Wait wait wait. What did he say? Ormond report? He was writing… on the ghost murders around town? This is… not the mysterious handsome man he thought he was. Frank was trying to get a one night stand with this guy and gloat to his friends, and he’s a fucking reporter? That definitely changes his mind. 

“ Wait a fucking second. You just told me you were working at the damn video store. What do you mean you’re writing on the murders?” 

Frank sounded more angry than curious. This foreign guy just came to Ormond to become a journalist. He hated those types of people- always looking out for a story, even at the smallest of towns. And with the highly illegal hangout routine Frank and his buddies did on the weekends, slamming Jed might make his friends think he was a backstabber. 

“Oh, yes! I only work blockbuster Sunday and Monday for extra money. Normally I’m on the writeup and investigative team for the ghost murders! It’s a fun process, I promise you.” 

The man’s laugh rang through the empty gas station, and Frank couldn’t stand it. God, or whatever thing controls this god damned place, gave him the perfect man and it turns out he’s a lying rat. Not like he was any better, though. Jed continued to talk once he caught on that Frank had no replies left. 

“Even ask Joey- I know he doesn’t work there anymore after the incident, but a buddy of his has talked about him,” 

Frank froze- unsure of what to say next. Did he say… Joey? His best friend Joey? One of his Legion, man in arms? How did he know about them being friends…? 

“Hey. I don’t know what the fuck you’re thinking, or how you know about Joey, but if you fuck with him-“ 

“Woah woah, hey there now! I’ve never met the guy- just heard about him from one of his friends. Guy named Jake, he let me have an interview after the incident. Told me Joey was friends with the guy who works at Esso, so maybe I could get a discount. I was trying to find a better way to do it, since I’m short on money, but it’s true.” 

Jed shrugged and nodded towards the total, 

“So uh… if you wanna give me that discount-“ 

“I’m not giving you a god damn stupid fucking discount. I’ll talk to Joey myself, thank you very much. And keep out of this. He’s none of your business-“ 

“Actually, do you know why he was fired from Blockbuster?” 

Frank knew. Joey had tearfully filled him in on the situation a couple days ago after the police asked to investigate his house. The man is strong, but he’s emotionally driven and breaks like glass- Frank promised him he would help however he could. Jed took Franks silence on the question as a no, however, and leaned closer, so the breathe from Jed’s mouth could be felt on Franks face. Frank couldn’t move. 

“Police consider him a suspect- him and his now deceased coworker were the only two working on the night of the murder. How quaint! A perfect murder situation. You know what I think, though?” 

As much as Frank could care less about a reporter's opinion, this dealt with Joey. And that’s a whole other story.

“ We have a couple other suspects. Mostly young. I’ve even researched you, Frank Morrison. Turns out you’re clean- your foster dad told us last Thursday morning about how you were at Julie Millers house. We checked there late last night. Clean alibi of you and Julie from the whole family- but don’t expect a clean slate from all of your friends.” 

The conversation was getting quieter, and silently Frank wished for some sort of customer to enter through the front doors- for somebody to interrupt. But there were no cars outside. Nobody to listen. Just him, Jed, and the small but large radio silence in between and all around them. Subtle, but there. 

“Susan Harjo was studied to have no alibi. Last Friday, November 16th, her family told us she was not at home and nobody had seen her that night. They shrugged it off, thought it typical. But as a homicide reporter, I can tell you this- that’s a typical family reaction. Don’t know what else to tell you. It’s funny, really. We asked neighbors, friends- they all said they didn’t know. Not even you know, do you Morrison?” 

He thought for a moment. That Thursday Susie did say she was busy, and that’s why it was just him and Julie. Joey was working. Frank… honest to god wasn’t sure. He had never thought to ask Susie about it. 

“We have yet to question Susan herself-“ 

“It’s Susie.” 

Jed cleared his throat to try and ignore Franks remark. 

“Well, Susie has yet to be questioned. Figured I would ask the most interesting friend of hers before the suspect.” 

Jed smiled that grin from yesterday, and the suspenseful atmosphere came back with it. Frank could feel goosebumps spread.

“I appreciate the time, Frank. You’re an absolute delight. I hope to hear more from you soon, considering I’ll be in tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that.” 

Frank tried to swallow the ever growing lump in his throat.

“ And remember… 

Don’t suspect the most obvious.  
Don’t suspect the ones who have no involvement…  
always go for the ones who know just enough”

And just like yesterday, Jed smiled, waved, and walked out the door- chocolate and coffee in hand, down the long, snowy road.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I’m bad at writing but I trIED


End file.
